Goodnight Sweetheart
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Klaus and Isabella, the maid, were best friends when they were human, and one night she disappeared. Klaus, left heartbroken, shut out any affection. Hes now in New Orleans, trying to get his throne back. It just so happens that Marcel has his own, pretty, brunette Queen...
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Isabella, the maid, were best friends when they were human, and one night she disappeared. Klaus, left heartbroken, shut out any affection. Hes now in New Orleans, trying to get his throne back. It just so happens that Marcel has his own, pretty, brunette queen...

Chapter One

Broken

Bella Pov

I felt Marcels lips gently graze my cheek as he whispered "My old friend will be coming soon"

"I know" I replied, "I sensed him, but I cannot see him. Only his aura" Weirdly, his aura was black with grey mixed together. He sounded dangerous but broken.

Marcel seemed thoughtful for a moment before he got up from his seat, and walked to the balcony.

"He was like a father to me, until I left him" Marcel frowned slightly at his words, "I moved on and created a kingdom of my own"

I nodded silently to myself, as my eyes scanned the massive 'M' imprinted on the wall. He did create a massive one.

"He is strong. But we are stronger" Marcel stated, with grave eyes.

"_I _am stronger" I corrected him, with pursed lips.

Marcel said nothing as he returned to his seat beside me, he looked troubled.

I gently grabbed his chin, and turned his face towards me, "Marcel, whats wrong?"

"Without you, he'd probably tear my kingdom down" Marcel said.

"What is his name?" I asked, fiercely.

"Niklaus Mikaelson"

Just those two words made me freeze. My whole body stiffened as old memories tried to break through my shield I had built up over the years.

_10th century ( The day before the Mikaelson's were turned)_

_"Maid, you must leave. Now!" Esther whispered furiously at me._

_"Why?" I cried silently. I couldn't leave Nik behind!_

_"You will be a danger to our family!" she exclaimed in anger as she glared at me with such hatred that could kill me on the spot._

_"But you did this to me" I pointed out, in a strained voice. Fear clouded my eyes as her glare seemed to darken further._

_Esther pursed lips, "Girl, you must leave! Here" She handed me a small necklace with a blue gem, "Now leave. This shall protect you from the sun beams. Now be gone!"_

_And with that, she pushed me out of her door and into the night._

_As I began to walk, all I could think about was dear Nik, and how he would take it. I hope he will forget about me and not hate me forever._

_Why did Esther do this to me! She loved me like her own. Then one night, she seemed distant, yet excited. She invited me up to her room to show me witchcraft..._

I blocked out the horrible memory and shook my head sharply.

"Bells?" Marcel asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"I've heard legends about him" I murmured, "Hes brutal"

"I know" Marcel said, as he wiped the hair from my eyes, "I know"

He leaned in and our lips touched briefly before there was a rapping noise on the door. Someone was desperately, knocking on the door. He pulled away, annoyance in his eyes before he turned towards the door.

The door busted open just as the words left Marcels lips, "Come in"

One of Marcel's favourite vampires dashed in through the doors and into the large room.

"Marcel! Theres an Original here" The vampire spat as soon as he reached us. He had all too familiar sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Thankfully, he wasn't Niklaus, but only another vampire who shared a small resemblance with him.

"Is it Niklaus?" I asked Marcel in his ear, even though I knew it wasn't. Niklaus doesn't simply stroll in without some sort of danger. Maybe an attack or possibly a death? I wasn't sure because I didn't know Nik anymore. I only knew his memory added to the rumors I gathered about him over the years.

Marcel shook his head, "He likes to make an entrance" It was like he took the words from my mind. Notice I didn't say mouth because lets be honest, if I told Marcel the truth about Niklaus and I, I'd be out the door. Well not necessarily, maybe he has a silver dagger somewhere with some oak ash.

Eventually Marcel sent the vampire off telling him to tell the Original he would be there soon.

"Bells, I'm going to leave now. Don't invite anyone in please, hun" Marcel told me after the vampire had left. He pressed his lips to my forehead before blurring out the door.

When I was sure Marcel had left, I returned to our room upstairs. I pushed the wardrobe over to the side before I slipped the small key from my boot. The key had no end, it was just like stick with a curl on the end. I bent down and wiped the trap door with my hand. I clutched the small key in my hand and chanted with my eyes closed for a moment before snapping them open. I pressed my hand to the lock on the trap door and felt the key end grow in my hand. Once it was complete, it looked like a normal key with rust covering it.

I shoved the key into the lock and turned the key, waiting for the click. When it clicked, I pulled the trap door open, and slid inside, pulling it shut behind me.

I felt cold air gush around me as I fell down until I reached the bottom. Swiftly, I flicked the light on and soon I was fully submerged in memories. The mention and reminder of my past love had my heart beginning to chip.

I walked over to the old stereo and wiped the dust off it. Quickly, I opened it, making sure the disc was still in there. It was. I pressed play and went to sit on the small cushion in the corner of the intro of the song began to pour through the speakers... I usually came to this place when I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer. Of course I wouldn't show Marcel any weakness. It was just an old cellar with an additional light I had added in. I put a sofa down here and a stereo, and thankfully Marcel hadn't noticed. There wasn't really much. Although it was sound proof, that was a bonus. I haven't came down here m-

I was cut off as the singer began pouring out her emotions into a beautiful song.

_When I look up from my pillow_  
_I dream you are there with me_  
_Though you are far away_  
_I know you'll always be near to me_

That was true, half the time I imagined Marcel as Niklaus. Obviously, I hadn't told Marcel that.

_I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there with me_  
_I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there with me_

_I look around me_  
_And feel you are ever so close to me_  
_Each tear that flows from my eye_  
_Brings back memories of you to me_

At that I felt wetness on my cheeks, automatically bring my hand to it. Tears. They began to pour as I let out everything I've held in for too long. _Niklaus, I miss you so much._ He doesn't even know I exist. He thinks I died centuries ago. And thats exactly why I didn't contact him.

_"I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there with me_  
_I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there with me_

_I was wrong, I will cry_  
_I will love you till the day I die_  
_You were all, you alone and no one else_  
_You were meant for me"_

I had began to sing with Sia. Even though my voice was croaky and thick with tears, I couldn't help it.

_"When morning comes again_  
_I have the loneliness you left me_  
_Each day drags by_  
_Until finally my time descends on me_

_I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there with me_  
_I go to sleep_  
_And imagine that you're there wit-"_

I was cut off by a loud rapping noise on the front door, upstairs. Quickly, I jumped up, worried and began to switch everything off and escape back up stairs. I re-locked the door with my magic and cleared my face up, adding a bit of mascara. I did this all within a minute. I fled to the door and opened it quickly, hoping whoever was there wasn't angry.

"Hello Bells" Marcel greeted me, "I'd like you to meet someone" Whoever that someone was, I couldn't see because they were behind the bush at the front. Even if I craned my neck I couldn't see them.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet Elijah" I froze at his words, and barely stopped my eyes from widening.

"Hello, Isab-" Elijah cut himself off when he saw me. Marcel couldn't see that Elijahs mouthed had dropped and that his eyes were bulging, thank God. Marcel turned and Elijah fixed himself just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was writing this chapter in school XD**

**Goodnight Sweetheart.**

**Chapter Two**

**Invitations**

"Come in" I said, not moving my eyes from Elijah's. I couldn't believe he was back. A small part of me felt happiness wash over me but that was soon replaced with fear. Elijah was a good man but what would Niklaus do? Would he kill me? Or worse Marcel?

I was suddenly snapped back to reality when Marcel's eyes turned their deathly glare on me.

"Isabella! I told you not to invite anyone in!" He exclaimed in anger as my eyes snapped to his.

"I can invite in whoever I like" I stated, crossing my arms across my chest.

Elijah said nothing as he simply walked inside and took a seat on the sofa.

"I presume you know why I'm here?" Elijah asked very formally. I guess he wasn't on good terms with Marcel. I raised an eye brow at Elijah when his gaze flickered to mine for a moment but all he did was tilt his head towards Marcel.

"No" Marcel said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He sucked in slightly before exhaling and turning to Elijah, "Why are you here? You know I have stronger for-"

"I came here because I was told Niklaus was here" Elijah interrupted Marcel, keeping his eyes on me the whole time for a reaction.

Poor Eli, he thought I would show emotion? I've had too much practice over the years...

"Why would dear Nikky be here?" Marcel straightened up and smirked at Elijah.

" 'Dear Nikky' as you put it thought some of _your_ witches were conspiring against him" Elijah rolled his eyes at the obvious behavior coming from his brother.

"Trust me, the death penalty for a witch to use magic here is death" Marcel glared at Elijah, "Now get out of here before I kill you"

Elijah seemed to find this funny, "You? Kill me? You do realize I could just rip your heart out right here?"

"Actually Elijah, I have someone stronger than you on my side" Marcels gaze traveled to mine, "I have a half Original witch half Original vampire"

Elijahs eyes widened in shock and I knew the first thing he'd do was tell Nik. Swiftly, I blurred up to him and clamped his forehead in between my hands. He looked desperately at me, begging me not to do it with his eyes. But I had to. I began to chant quietly under my breath for a minute before letting go. His eyes drooped and he crashed back against the sofa, his perfectly smooth suit, creased.

"What did you do?" Marcel asked me with pure interest, before switching his gaze back to Elijahs now limp form.

"I erased his memory and replaced it with a night of drinking" I stated with a frown. I didn't want to but I couldn't risk it.

"I'll drop him off at the bar?" I said-after Marcel watched Elijah intently for a movement-but it ended as more of a question.

"Sure, just get back soon" Marcel smiled at me before turning around and going upstairs. I sighed before picking up Elijah who was surprisingly light.

"I'm sorry Eli" I murmured when I was outside.

Obviously, I wasn't leaving him defenseless at the bar. Every vampire would probably attack so I was dropping him off at the old Mikaelson mansion.

As I arrived, I heard faint noises from inside of the mansion.

"Rebekah, make her shut up please..." Klaus sighed. Klaus was here? Already? Damn it!

"Brother, this is your fault. You do it" Rebekah snapped back, nearly causing a laugh from me. She always had a fiery temper.

"I'm right here you know?" A feminine voice butt in to their conversation. Who was she?

"Hayley just go upstairs" Klaus sighed and I heard two pairs of footsteps.

It was silent for a moment before I heard a scratching noise...Nik must be sketching. I guess I should leave Elijah now.

Gently, I placed him on the door step, before rapping my knuckles on the door hard.

I heard Nik sigh once again before he headed to the door. I turned around ready to walk off but I hadn't realized how fast Nik would get here. Thankfully, my back was to him.

"What did you do to my brother" He growled and I said nothing not wanting to ruin my cover so I blurred off into the night. That was close... This was happening too fast! Why was he here now?!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So now you know what Bella is! Did any of you expect it? And all of you who thought the Nik action was gone, you were wrong... ;)**

Chapter Three

Unexpected

What I hadn't anticipated was for Niklaus to follow me. He was chasing me, but I bet he hadn't expected me to be faster than him.

"Stop running you coward!" He yelled out at me and I imagined the deathly glare he was probably sending towards me. I could also feel his Power, trying to tap at my mind. I bet he was wondering how I was stronger than him.

I didn't say anything in fear of him recognizing my voice. So I kept on running, but suddenly I felt idiotic. Where could I run to? If I ran back to Marcel then surely Niklaus would follow my trail there...

"This is just pathetic" I muttered to myself while looking everywhere but behind me frantically. I pushed my limits on my speed faster, as I felt his body get closer to me. The wind was beating at my face harshly, blowing my hair around wildly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sophie, one of my witch friends. Often, I would let her cast spells secretly, not telling Marcel. There was other times when I had to tell Marcel or he would grow suspicious. Sadly, that was the cause of her sisters death. She refused to tell me what her spell was about, saying that it would hurt me.

Sophie caught my gaze and glanced behind me before she tilted her head to the side. My gaze traveled that way to see the graveyard. Perfect. I had mapped out a perfect plan in my head by now. But it involved a big risk of my identity being revealed. It was my only option though.

I put my hand behind me, mumbling a spell in Latin, before whipping my head around and pushing all my power at Niklaus. Immediately, he fell backwards and smashed into the wall of a near by house. Now's my chance, I thought to myself.

I ran over to the graveyard and dived inside, behind a tombstone. Only to be greeted by the witches.

"Bella!" Katie exclaimed when she saw me, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

I think she favors me because I'm dating a vampire as a witch, even if I'm half vampire. She must of felt alone originally, since she is the only witch dating a vampire, excluding me of course.

"Marcel likes to keep me away from prying eyes..." I said as I got up from the ground brushing off the dust on my clothes.

Katie seemed to be the first to register that I had jumped and quickly sprung up "What happened?"

"Nothing" I muttered. Only Sophie knew of my past relationship with Niklaus. And I didn't plan on telling anyone else about it.

"Okay" Katie mumbled but I could tell by looking at her eyes that she didn't believe me.

"I have to go now. I promised Marcel I'd be quick" I smiled lightly, mainly at Katie, "I'll see you another day"

I waved the witches goodbye, and sped off, back to Marcel.

Before I entered the house, I heard distinct talking.

"What happened to Elijah!" Niklaus demanded. Oh no.

"Nothing happened to him" Marcel said calmly.

"Well why was there a Vampire dropping Elijah on my doorstep?" Niklaus growled out.

"I don't know" Marcel lied smoothly, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

I felt my phone vibrate against my jeans as Katy Perry, Part Of Me began to play. Without thinking I automatically pulled it out and answered.

"Where are you?" Marcel demanded quietly.

"Right outside" I replied back with a forced smile to convince myself it will be okay.

"Come in now Isabella" Marcel commanded me, impatience evident in his voice.

"Don't push it" I murmured against my phone before ending the call.

Before walking in, I altered my appearance. I made my chin sharper, and my hair a shade lighter as well as making my eyes green instead of brown. I knew that Nik had an artistic eye and would probably think me as the next generation in my line. Obviously Marcel wouldn't notice the change.

And I was right. I watched as Marcel was oblivious to the change but Niklaus picked up on my appearance. Thankfully, he didn't recognize me as Isabella.

"Who is she?" Niklaus asked Marcel annoyed.

"That is Isabella. Shes my Queen" Marcel smirked before adding, "With her by my side, you can't kill me" No Marcel! Don't!

Niklaus seemed to be threatened by this and turned his glare on me, "I'm a Hybrid. I'm THE Original Hybrid. How could you be stronger than me?" He sneered.

Marcel opened his mouth and my first thought was, I'm screwed.

"Shes half Original Witch, half Original Vampire. Shes the true Original Hybrid"

His words echoed through the immediate silence through the large room. I allowed my real appearance to return after I sighed.

"Isa?" A broken whisper came from Nik. No! His eyes were full of betrayal and hurt.

Without thinking it over, I channeled all my leftover energy and erased Marcel and Niks mind of the past ten minutes. I had no choice.

And all too suddenly I passed out from using too much Power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Weakness**

Marcel Pov

I awoke on the floor next to Klaus and Bella. My first instinct was to hide her, because I definitely didn't want her showing weakness, especially in front of Klaus. So thats what I did. I scooped her up and carried her to the attic where I had stashed drawing materials and canvas' for Bella. I gently placed her on the bed before blurring down stairs, just in time to see Klaus wake up.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded as soon as he had stepped up from the ground. He seemed genuinely baffled at the scene before him.

"I'm not entirely sure. But why are you here?" I shot back, needing answers of my own. I also wanted to know why the most powerful person I knew was unconscious on the floor unless she used too much power...

"I wanted to know why Elijah was dropped on my doorstep unconscious!" Klaus growled at me, a flash of red flickered across his eyes. And there it was. Klaus' weakness presented to me as clear as the day.

"I don't know" I lied however it felt as if I had already been through this and lied about the same thing.

"I swear down Marcel I will rip you limb from limb if you don't tell me why!" Klaus threatened me with a glare.

I was about to gloat about Bella before remembering the state she was in so I tried a different approach, "My people wouldn't really like you to threaten me"

"That is true, however that is not the subject matter at the moment. Now care to tell me what happened?" Klaus questioned me as he tilted his head slightly.

"His memory was erased after he found out the location of this house" I fessed up after a moment of silence. I had no other way out of it anyway. Plus it wasn't the entire truth was it?

"Why was he here?" Klaus pressed on with an expectant look on his face. He was just digging for information...

"He was looking for you" I stated with my hands clamped behind me. I decided I wasn't going to reveal anymore so I said, "Can you leave now please?"

Klaus seemed to lighten up as he smirked, "Of course Marcellus. But I'll be back"

And with that, he blurred out of the two doors, whipping a gust of air in my face, in the process.

Bella Pov

I stood there watching their whole conversation as a spirit. You see, since I have so much Power, it allows me to do what you call, 'an out of body' experience. I looked unconscious to people, which basically I was, but at the same time I was in another place, just invisible to them. Something weird had happened though. In my spirit form, just before Nik left, I stroked his cheek with my hand and he shivered. He shouldn't of been able to feel that. Maybe because of all the power he had, it made me more visible to him than others.

It was also quite intriguing to see that at least Nik still cared for his siblings. I could tell that Marcel was suspicious of me when he figured out that I had fainted due to Power overload. I'd have to be more careful from now on.

I returned to my body quickly and gasped loudly as I shot forward.

"Bells" Marcel said in a monotone voice as he entered the house, "What did you do?"

"What?" I asked nonchalantly while raising my eye brow.

"Don't play dumb Bella" Marcel clenched his jaw before blurring over to me and holding me by the neck.

I didn't treat threats nicely. I glared at him and flung him backwards with my power.

"Don't you _ever _manhandle me, ever again" I snapped at him and he cowered slightly.

"I apologize Isabella" Marcel muttered before his expression lightened slightly, "We are throwing a masquerade party tomorrow where we usually feed"

Well at least Niklaus can't recognize me then..."Okay, I'll go out and buy a mask now"

Marcel pursed his lips and shook his head in disagreement, "Bella you cannot leave!"

I pouted and did my best fallen face, "Just this once for a dress please Marcey?"

Marcels resolve began to crumble as he gave in, "Fine"

I kissed him on the cheek before thanking him and leaving.

The whole way I ran to the witch shop Katie owned. And most of the time I kept my hair in front of my face.

Just as I reached the shop I bumped straight into a woman who smelled strongly of lilac.

"Watch where you're-" I froze mid sentence as my wide chocolate eyes met her icy blue ones.

"Isa?" Rebekah whispered in a broken voice. Her blue eyes glistened slightly and were full of shock and hurt.

"Bekah you cannot tell Niklaus of my return" I exclaimed worriedly, "Please"

"Isa you cannot just say thinks and expect them from me. Especially that" She pointed but then suddenly she pulled me into a hug,"I missed you Isa"

"I missed you too Bekah" I choked out against her blonde hair.

She released me as she said, "You know Niklaus will find out soon enough"

I thought about that for a minute before I decided something final, "I will tell him tomorrow at the masquerade ball. I'll reveal myself"

Bekah looked worried but nodded slowly, "Why did you leave?"

I opened my mouth to explain but instead I clasped my hand in hers and showed her.

_Flashback_

_"Maid, you must leave. Now!" Esther whispered furiously at me._

_"Why?" I cried silently. I couldn't leave Nik behind!_

_"You will be a danger to our family!" she exclaimed in anger as she glared at me with such hatred that could kill me on the spot._

_"But you did this to me" I pointed out, in a strained voice. Fear clouded my eyes as her glare seemed to darken further._

_Esther pursed lips, "Girl, you must leave! Here" She handed me a small necklace with a blue gem, "Now leave. This shall protect you from the sun beams. Now be gone!"_

_And with that, she pushed me out of her door and into the night._

_As I began to walk, all I could think about was dear Nik, and how he would take it. I hope he will forget about me and not hate me forever._

_Why did Esther do this to me! She loved me like her own. Then one night, she seemed distant, yet excited. She invited me up to her room to show me witchcraft and offered me a glass of wine._

_"Esther you know I cannot drink wine yet" I explained to her but my eyes stayed trained on the red liquid._

_"Do not worry Isabella, I will not tell" She promised me with a smile._

_I took a small sip and my it tasted delicious but something was off about it. I drank a bigger sip all the while watching Esthers expectant face. As soon as I swallowed she pulled a sword from behind her table and pierced my heart._

_OoOoOoO_

_I awoke hours later on top of Esthers table in her witchcraft room. Mikael stood before me. _

_"How am I...?" I began with confusion._

_"Drink now!" He pointed at the girl who I hadn't noticed was here. She was holding a knife and she had slit her wrist._

_All I could concentrate on was the blood pouring from her wrist. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as I leaped from the table and sunk my teeth into her skin. However it seemed I grew fangs._

_Flashback_

Rebekah pulled back in shock and pity clouded her eyes. "Isa I'm so sorry"

I shook my head but replied, "No need to pity me"

"Okay but what are you?" She questioned me in confusion.

"I'm half original witch half original vampire" I explained to her to which her eyes widened. We spoke about how life had changed and about Niklaus daggering her siblings and so on...

Rebekahs eyes seemed to darken a shade then, "I hope it may please you to know they are both dead"

I knew exactly who she was talking about and nodded in agreement. Esther and Mikael.

"You know Niklaus never took that necklace off" Rebekah told me after some silence.

"Oh" I mumbled, tears suddenly threatening to pour over.

"Isa its okay" She comforted me with a small hug.

"You wanna help me pick out a masquerade dress?" I asked her as I released her from my arms.

"Of course Isa"


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas Dress and Klaus's Locket is on my facebook page. Link on profile!

**Chapter Five**

**Gold Shimmers**

BPOV

Rebekah and I had finally picked out a perfect dress for me. While she was going in all black, she wanted me to stand out. My dress was completely different to hers...

After I had bought everything, Rebekah and I went to a small restaurant owned by one of Marcel's day walkers. It was a nice place to just eat out with friends I guess. It was never too busy, usually only a couple of tables were actually full.

Rebekah and I seated ourselves in a booth in the corner of the room and ordered our food with pleasant smiles.

While Rebekah and I waited for our food we decided to discuss how everything would go down.

"First things first" Rebekah looked at me pointedly, "You aren't going to reveal yourself straight away"

I nodded in agreement before adding, "Marcel will have to be busy"

"Of cou-"

Rebekah was cut off by the loud shrilling of her phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and sighed loudly, "Nik"

I looked down at the table with a frown, "Just go to the bathroom" I lifted my head slightly and smiled reassuringly at her. All of the Originals knew of my friendship with Klaus and how close we were but Esther and Mikael. I think Esther found out from Finn. Always being the Mommys boy...

She hesitated for a moment with a hand on her hip before nodding and walking off with pursed lips and down cast eyes.

As soon as she was out of my sight my face fell flat onto the table. Oh God. How was I going to do this? And remember Marcel! My boyfriend! I was officially screwed. Everything will fall apart that I had built over the years. I had deluded myself into thinking that I'd be okay but obviously I was wrong. I was oblivious to reality.

"Niklaus" Rebekahs voice broke through my heavy thoughts. She was on the phone to Klaus.."What do you want?"

_"Oh I just wanted to tell you of my plans..."_

"Plans?"

_"To get my throne back of course"_

"Of course.."

_"Well Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches" _Klaus paused, _"Because he spotted- well I spotted- one of his vampires getting comfortable with the witches.." _Klaus had saw me...Or was it Thierry? Even though I would hate to say this, I hope it was Thierry.

"Shit" I hissed lowly so Rebekah couldn't hear.

"_I in turn have arranged for things to go tragically wrong..." _I could imagine Klaus smirking, "_Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's Romantic entanglements..."_

I shook my head. I'd protect Katie and Thierry if I had to. Thierry and I were close friends just as I was close with Katie.

"_But there are other crimes he'll be so less inclined to easily forgive"_

A familiar icy feeling ran up my arms and towards my head. Before I knew it a small vision hit me. However it seemed blotchy like only small parts would come through. It was one of the new night walkers...He was..He was attacking Katie...Oh God...Thierry killed him...K-Klaus compelled the night walker...

I didn't know Nik anymore. He's Klaus. Not Nik. I should of known he wouldn't be the same. Everything is my fault...

I shook my head and got up from my seat just as a waiter was coming over. I shoved a fifty dollar bill into his hand and stormed out of the place without a backwards glance.

I couldn't deal with all of this. Not now.

"Isa?" Rebekah called after me but I wasn't listening. I looked at her over my shoulder with narrowed eyes and blasted her with my energy sending her flying back into the wall. I noted how not a single vampire made a move to call Marcel.

"Sorry" I hissed before blurring off to Marcel again.

OoOOoOoOo - Night of Masquerade party. (sorry for the time skip)

Currently, I was getting ready for the Masquerade party. Marcel was already ready and was waiting patiently for me down stairs.

**(I couldn't write this part so Littlehouse4evr did it for me!)** I stared at the dress hanging on the back of the door. Glittering gold crystals adorned the bodice with light black flecks showing here and there. Slowly the gold split into swirls that travelled down the dress in graceful arcs until it was flat black at the bottom. It was strapless, and it flowed out slightly towards the bottom.

After admiring my dress for a minute longer, I sat down in front my vanity and scanned the makeup on the table. Eyes first. I ran mascara over my lashes before curling them, and applied heavy eyeliner. Looking in the mirror I noticed the pencil liner wasn't heavy enough. so I swapped it for a liquid liner. I added pure black eye shadow to my eyelids before flicking gold eyeliner from the outside corner of my eye; creating a swirling pattern that matched my dress. Using the same gold eyeliner I painted dots across the top of the eye shadow and applying it heavily under the thin line of black eyeliner under my eyes.

I painted my lips blood red and gilded my nails. When they dried they reflected the creamy walls, I smiled as I saw my dress reflected in them.

Pulling the dress over my head, I was careful not to smudge my makeup. It swished attractively around my feet as I walked back to my vanity to do my hair. I pulled it into a loose fishtale braid flowing over my right shoulder. The different tones in my hair contrasted with the gold in my dress nicely. I smiled at the effect.

I pulled on simple black heels, and walked out of my bedroom, smirking as I thought of Marcel's probable reaction to my appearance. Grabbing my gold and black mask, I strode from my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. **(End of Littlehouse4evrs bit!)**

But then my thoughts slipped to Rebekah and immediately I felt terrible. I hope she will forgive me for the little stunt I pulled back there. Hopefully she won't hold a grudge on it. I shook my head with a sigh and allowed my smirk to return at the thought of Marcels reaction. My step faltered at the feeling of the cold metal on my chest so I tucked it into the front of my dress. No one could see the small chain, not yet. After I was sure I was ready this time, I blurred down the stairs and next to Marcels side.

"Marcel?" I turned to him with a seductive smile. I wanted his opinion for he was a man after all.

"Bells..."He began but he soon trailed off. His eyes were roaming all over my body and I immediately blushed. Just like old times...I shook my head and sighed. Don't think about Nik..

"Lets go" Marcels words brought me out of my thoughts as he held his arm out for me. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and together we blurred out of the front door.

We decided to just walk over there for it wasn't far. A five minute walk for a human so for us it only took us less than a minute.

The first thing I noticed when we arrived outside was the loud music pumping from inside of the place. They were playing Mercy by Hurts. Marcel and I came here often to feed however it had been a while. Marcel barely lets me outside lately and it was seriously pissing me off. The most I'd get outside was usually once every two weeks. He'd even resulted to bringing me blood bags. I rolled my eyes from inside of the mask at the thought. Blood bags wouldn't suffice for me. I'd prefer from the vein. I shook my head with a small smirk before remembering the situation.

Together, we walked arm in arm inside of the building with wide smiles. Of course mine was fake. Inside I was falling apart. I didn't know what to expect from Klaus.

I've got to admit, Marcel went all out. Flashing blue lights lined every corner with wide buffet tables stretched from side to side. Massive speakers were hung from above and some were on the floor next to a DJ. Strangely, there were women dressed in wild Masquerade dresses doing different acts. The one that caught my eye though was the snake. It elegantly slithered around the woman's arm as she swung her legs around like a ballerina. From above, others hung by holding two long drapes as they swung their bodies around smoothly. There was also someone swinging a lit up hula hoop around each inch of her body.

I scarcely noticed the pieces of glitter and petals fall from above as my eyes locked on Nik. There he stood clad in his black leather suit with his arm hooked through Rebekah's.

"Well this certainly is a fitting back drop for tonight's events I must say" I vaguely heard him say to her through the loudness of the music.

His eyes found mine just as Marcel and I parted through the crowd. I watched his face closely for any sort of recognition and sighed with relief when nothing but confusion fell across his face.

My eyes met Rebekahs and she seemed relieved. She smiled at me with bright eyes as if to say 'I forgive you'.

We walked right up to the two Originals and my eyes found Klaus's again. He still seemed confused yet interested this time.

"And who is the lovely lady Marcel?" Klaus asked him while keeping his eyes trained on mine. Marcel noticed this and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Only Klaus ignored the small warning and took my hand and gently grazed his lips over it.

I didn't blush like I might of usually with him. This time I pulled my hand back in annoyance. However, Klaus's smirk only widened.

"This is Bella" Marcel introduced me with a tight smile, "And Bella, this is Klaus"

"Pleasure" I murmured before looking at Rebekah again. She seemed agitated now. A tiny spark of worry glistened in her eyes.

"I'm Rebekah" Rebekah introduced herself to me with an awkward shake of my hand.

My eyes flickered to Marcel however he was staring at the on coming vampire. It was one of his loyal men. Not Thierry though. He whispered something in Marcels ear and immediately his eyes widened in anger.

"Excuse me" He stated through clentched teeth and followed the vampire away from us. I'm assuming this has something to do with Thierry.

I turned back towards Rebekah and Klaus and pursed my lips at Klaus's on growing smirk.

"Be careful love you'll smudge your lipstick" Klaus pointed out with an amused grin.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Klaus before turning to me, "You two chit chat. I need booze" She announced, before walking off with a small encouraging smile for me.

Well thanks everyone for ditching me.

"I must say Bella you look stunning" He complimented me as his eyes roamed over my body. If only he knew.

"You clean up pretty we yourself" I replied playfully. His blue eyes gleamed then with mischief and humor.

"Oh don't be fooled love. I'm the devil in disguise" He retorted before pulling his mask up against his face.

"Sweetheart, you're nothing but a demi God" I assured him allowing my British accent to come through. Klaus raised his eyes as if daring me to say that again. I guess no one had put him in his place in a while.

"Well you can't be much if you're hiding behind a mask" He whispered dangerously close to my ear. His breath was against my neck and I was loosing myself in him.

"I doubt that" I murmured back, trying to hold him off. It was coming and I knew it.

"I don't" He replied with his signature smirk before placing both hands on either side of the mask.

Gently, he pulled the mask away from my face, his fingers grazing my skin in the process. When he looked up from the mask in his hands his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Isa?"


	6. Award

**the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog: **  
**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
**Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**  
**Winners announced: January 3**

**Vote for me please! I'm in the Favourite New Author category! Sorry this isn't an update!**


End file.
